


Бамс, бумс, ба-бах

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring Sherlock Holmes, Christmas Crackers, Cuddling, Dissociation, M/M, New Years, New Years party, PTSD, PTSD flashbacks, Panic Attacks, Pre-Slash, UST, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Во время новогодней вечеринки у Джона случается флэшбэк. Шерлок изо всех сил старается помочь.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 13





	Бамс, бумс, ба-бах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snap, Crackle, Pop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882088) by [Call_Me_Clarence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Clarence/pseuds/Call_Me_Clarence). 



Их пригласили на новогоднюю вечеринку, но Шерлоку не хотелось там находиться. Всё происходило в новой квартире Молли Хупер, которую она купила со своим новым мужем или женихом − в данный момент он не мог вспомнить, с кем именно. Шерлок был почти уверен, что его зовут Тимоти или что-то в этом роде. Всё, что он мог вспомнить об этом человеке − что, по крайней мере поначалу, тот был выбран Молли в качестве своего рода его замены. Кого-либо другого это обеспокоило, но Шерлок просто радовался, что Молли больше не испытывает к нему особой страсти. 

Но Шерлоку не хотелось быть здесь, пытаясь вспомнить что-то о женихе/муже/парне Молли, если она приведёт его с ним знакомиться. Судя по частым взглядам, которые она бросала в его сторону, и по тому, как крепко она держала руку Тимоти, это произойдёт в ближайшие несколько минут.

Шерлоку нужно было немедленно найти Джона и убедить его, что пора уходить. Может быть, даже прихватить с собой Лестрейда, вырвав его из лап подруги миссис Хадсон, недавно овдовевшей, которая подбивала «клинья» − как она назвала это в разговоре с миссис Хадсон ранее − к явно очень неуютно чувствовавшему себя инспектору. Вот если бы Шерлок так поступил, он был бы практически добрым самаритянином. Даже Джону пришлось бы согласиться.

− Джон, − выдохнул Шерлок, наконец-то заметив мужчину на другом конце переполненной комнаты. Джон, конечно, не мог его услышать, но это и к лучшему. Голос Шерлока, наполненный облегчением от того, что он нашёл своего друга, прозвучал слишком похоже на голос девушки, пытающейся скрыть свой любовный интерес. Что было не так уж далеко от истины, но Джон этого не знал. Да ему и не нужно было этого знать.

Шерлок прекрасно понимал, что упустил свой шанс с этим бывшим армейским доктором, хотя, говоря так, можно было подумать, что есть и другие, подобные Джону Ватсону. Которых, конечно же, не было. Подобная молния редко ударяла один раз, не говоря уже о двух. В тот момент, когда он отказал ему в ту первую ночь у Анджело, всё было кончено. Джон воспринял отказ как должное и больше никогда не поднимал эту тему. Это было к лучшему. Шерлок знал это. Он часто напоминал себе об этом. 

И вряд ли _Шерлок_ смог бы вернуть всё обратно. Только не после той речи, когда он сообщил о том, что «женат на своей работе». _Боже_ , о чём он только думал? На самом деле он точно знал, о чём думал. Он думал, что ему очень пришёлся по душе этот Джон, а это было редкостью для него, что кто-то смог так ему понравиться. Особенно после того, как они только что познакомились. Из этого первого вывода следовало, что Шерлок влюбился в этого человека. Он отчаянно хотел, чтобы Джон к нему переехал. И зная, что его собственный послужной список − как и список Джона − романтических связей играет не в его пользу, он подумал, что ему придётся выбирать между жизнью с Джоном и тем, чтобы быть с ним.

Именно в такие ночи, как эта, когда Джон пребывал в своей социальной стихии, разговаривал и смеялся с такой лёгкостью, когда свет падал на него именно так... Шерлок ловил себя на том, что переоценивал то первое мнение. Шерлок знал, что, хотя Джон наслаждался, болтал и разговаривал так открыто и доступно, это была его «публичная персона». То, как он смеялся сейчас, более глубоким тембром, и вёл себя таким образом, казалось настолько безупречным, что разницу никто не замечал. Не замечали, если только вы не знаете, что искренний смех Джона, когда тот шокировал его неуместными шутками на месте преступления, скорее был похож на хихиканье более высоким тембром. Тихие, сонные смешки, которые раздавались поздно ночью, когда Шерлок делал всё более странные и диковинные выводы об актёрах в любом фильме, который они смотрели, подчёркивали, что громкий и размеренный смех на вечеринках, в Ярде или в разговорах с клиентами был скорее притворным, чем действительно искренним. Джон мог бы возразить, что притворство во имя общественных приличий называется «манерами» и «вежливостью».

Но это не имело значения. Всё, что имело значение, это то, что только Шерлок знал эту сторону Джона. Кусочки, которые тот больше никому не показывал. Его смех. Эта ленивая улыбка после расследований, когда они набивали себе рот едой на вынос. То, что Джон предпочитал не носить носки или обувь, когда писал, и хрустел пальцами ног всякий раз, когда застревал на формулировке. Ни одна из прошлых подружек Джона не могла сказать, какой из вздохов Джона означал, когда тот был счастлив, а когда чем-то расстроен, что означало, что он был в пяти минутах − плюс-минус − от того, чтобы выбежать из ближайшей двери. Никто из них не мог сказать, что они запоминали любимые блюда Джона в каждом ресторане, который они посещали, так что если они когда-либо были заняты обдумыванием деталей дела, то он всё равно мог бы заказать для него − Джон так часто едва держался на ногах во время дел, практически засыпая в кабинке.

Ни одна из этих женщин не знала Джона так, как Шерлок. Это должно было что-то значить... Возможно, он мог бы иметь всё это, если бы Джон был с ним... _если бы Джон был с ним_.

...Или, может быть, Джон просто показывал ему эти части себя, следуя строгим правилам, потому что Шерлок был его другом. Платонические отношения. Не романтические, и которые должны были остаться такими. Сентиментальность была настолько извращённо раздражающей, потому что можно быть более близким с кем-то, более близким, чем они когда-либо были с кем-либо ещё, но быть близким в других отношениях было неуместно. Или, предположительно, не обсуждалось. Определённо, возможно, даже не рассматривалось...

Шерлок находился всего в метре или около того от Джона, когда из соседней комнаты донёсся громкий шум, а затем несколько человек одновременно открыли рождественские хлопушки и запустили праздничные фейерверки, вызвав какофонию крошечных хлопков.

Один человек тихо взвизгнул от неожиданного шума, несколько других испуганно рассмеялись. Но когда взгляд Шерлока остановился на лице Джона, он понял, что с ним что-то не так.

− Джон, с тобой всё в порядке? − тихо спросил он, подойдя к другу и заслонив собой женщину, с которой тот разговаривал, прежде чем Джон застыл от внезапного громкого шума. Шерлок не хотел прикасаться к нему, зная, что обычно это плохо кончается, но его толкнул кто-то, пытавшийся проскользнуть мимо в переполненной комнате. При этом контакте Джон резко вздохнул и, казалось, снова больше сосредоточился на своём окружении, на Шерлоке.

− Вытащи меня отсюда, − хрипло прошептал Джон.

Это всё, что Шерлок хотел услышать.

Они выбежали из квартиры и в мгновение ока спустились по ступенькам, оказавшись в холодном воздухе лондонской ночи. Джон заметно дрожал, и глубоко, затруднённо дышал.

− Я вызову нам кэб, − сказал Шерлок, подойдя к краю тротуара и глядя вниз по улице, желая, чтобы машина появилась волшебным образом.

− Нет времени, − прохрипел Джон и помчался по переулку.

− Д... Джон! − закричал Шерлок, быстро следуя за ним.

− Джон? − Шерлок оглядел тёмный переулок, мусор и снег, но нигде не мог найти своего блоггера, он...

− Джон! − Шерлок заметил его, сгорбившегося и спрятавшегося за старым мусорным баком. Шерлок опустился перед ним на колени, беспомощно размахивая руками. − Джон, что я могу сделать? Что мне нужно сделать?

Джон только покачал головой, крепко зажмурив глаза и впившись пальцами в ногу, и, судя по всему, это было больно. На лбу и висках у него выступили капельки пота, хотя было ужасно холодно.

− Тебя там нет, − Шерлок попытался успокоить своего друга, − почувствуй, как холодно, посмотри на снег. Посмотри на меня. − Джон резко открыл глаза и сосредоточился на Шерлоке. − Ты здесь, в Лондоне. Со мной. Теперь всё в порядке.

− Шерлок? − ахнул Джон, глядя на Шерлока так, словно был озадачен его появлением.

− Да, это я. Я здесь. − Шерлок протянул руку, но быстро отдернул её, когда Джон широко распахнул глаза от этого движения. − Просто... постарайся дышать ровнее. Вот, повторяй за мной. − Шерлок преувеличил свои вдохи, превратив их в размеренные, глубокие и медленные. Поначалу Джон выглядел ещё более растерянным, но в конце концов последовал его примеру. Дыхание Джона перешло от сдавленных и панических вздохов к лёгкому и контролируемому дыханию.

Так они и делали некоторое время, просто глядя друг на друга и дыша. Пока Джон не опустил голову, прижавшись лбом к поднятому колену.

− Всё в порядке? − спросил Шерлок, всё ещё не чувствуя себя уверенно в этой ситуации.

Джон покачал головой. Прежде чем Шерлок успел спросить, что случилось, Джон резко выдохнул со звуком, очень похожим на всхлип, и прошептал: − Прости.

− Что, прости? − Брови Шерлока в замешательстве сошлись на переносице. − Я не понимаю. За что ты извиняешься?

− За это, − процедил Джон сквозь стиснутые зубы. − За то, что... за то, что случилось там, на вечеринке. А _здесь_... − его голос сорвался, и он не смог больше ничего сказать.

− Джон... − Шерлок беспомощно разинул рот от потрясения. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, прежде чем он смог взять себя в руки. − Тебе не за что извиняться. Это ни в малейшей степени не твоя вина...

Джон снова покачал головой и издал тот же сдавленный вздох. А потом ещё один. И ещё один. Джон всхлипывал. По-видимому, он не контролировал себя и не мог остановиться.

Шерлок дрожал от желания хоть как-то успокоить друга, но в то же время чувствовал себя совершенно потерянным, унесённым в море приливом, который назывался эмоцией. Он не знал, как помочь Джону. Не знал, чего Джон хотел или в чём нуждался. Поэтому он решил сделать всё, что в его силах, а именно − быть здесь ради человека, который сломался перед ним.

Шерлок поднялся с колен и сел рядом с Джоном, прислонившись спиной к стене и вытянув перед собой ноги. Если бы кто-то прошёл по этому переулку, то, скорее всего, принял бы Шерлока и Джона за пьяниц, хотя ни один из них за всю ночь не выпил ни капли. Джон отказывался от спиртных напитков, «снова завязав», как он это называл. А Шерлок старался держаться подальше от сладостей или любого другого опьяняющего вещества.

Через несколько минут Шерлок почувствовал, как что-то коснулось его плеча. Это был Джон, прислонившийся к нему головой. Шерлок колебался лишь мгновение, прежде чем обнять Джона за плечи. Друг ответил тем, что ещё крепче прижался к боку Шерлока. Шерлок поднял другую руку, чтобы завершить круг объятий.

Джон заплакал, теперь уже беззвучно, в пальто Шерлока. Шерлок гладил его затылок рукой в перчатке, жалея, что не может каким-то образом забрать эти воспоминания у Джона. Удалить их, чтобы они прекратили мучить самого храброго и лучшего человека, которого он когда-либо имел удовольствие знать.

Через некоторое время Джон начал успокаиваться, слёзы прекратились, и его дыхание стало нормальным. Он не сделал попытки отодвинуться, и Шерлок тоже. Даже несмотря на то, что они сидели на холодном бетоне в грязном переулке, и температура была около -1℃, было потрясающе ощущать в своих объятиях человека, о котором он заботился больше всего на свете. Шерлок надеялся, что его присутствие было хоть каким-то утешением для Джона, или, по крайней мере, что он оказался достойной заменой какой-то более существенной связи.

Из открытых окон и из-за слишком тонких стен жилых домов, окружающих их, доносился шум. Начался обратный отсчёт до полуночи. Джон на мгновение крепче сжал пальто Шерлока, но не выказал никаких других признаков беспокойства или того, что даже заметил почти культовое пение.

Когда пробило полночь, где-то вдалеке зазвонил колокол, раздались аплодисменты и крики: − С Новым годом!

− С Новым Годом, Шерлок, − прошептал Джон.

Шерлок коротко улыбнулся и опустил голову. Его губы прижались к макушке Джона в не совсем поцелуе.

− С Новым Годом, Джон, − пробормотал Шерлок, уткнувшись в его волосы.

Они оставались в таком положении до тех пор, пока вдалеке на башне не пробило час ночи. Неохотно, с хрустом подогнув колени, они поднялись с того места, где только что сидели, прижавшись друг к другу. Шерлок был безутешен от потери тепла и присутствия Джона, вторгающихся в его чувства таким приятным способом. Но его не оставили одного надолго. Как только Джон закончил отряхиваться и кривится из-за мусорного бака, рядом с которым они сидели, он повернулся к нему и схватил за руку, держа её с явным намерением не отпускать в ближайшее время.

− Хочешь поймать кэб? − тихо спросил Шерлок, когда они вышли из переулка и пошли по тротуару.

− Нет, − ответил Джон и покачал головой.

Они направились к Бейкер-стрит, которая находилась довольно далеко от того места, где они сейчас были, и вошли в Новый Год. Шерлок не мог отделаться от ощущения, что они вступают в новую главу своей жизни. Вместе.


End file.
